Un sourire en souvenir
by Metsia
Summary: Jack et Bruce se connaissent depuis l'enfance. La vie de Jack n'est vraiment pas la plus belle, loin de là. Mais aux côtés de Bruce, son sourire renaît. Résumé de la vie de deux personnes connues de Gotham, bien plus proches que ce que l'on peut penser... YAOI - OS
Jack et Bruce étaient de très bons amis. D'excellents amis. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un jardin d'enfant, un jour où Jack avait pu s'échapper de chez lui pour aller jouer avec les autres enfants.

Son esprit, légèrement sombre et dérangé, avait fait fuir beaucoup d'enfants, c'est pourquoi il s'était vite retrouvé seul. Bruce, lui, ayant quelques difficultés à se faire des amis à cause de sa timidité, était alors allé le voir dans l'espoir de trouver en lui un « compagnon d'infortune ».

Son esprit complexe l'avait rapidement fasciné et happé dans une autre réalité : celle de Jack.

Un monde sombre en apparence mais amusant lorsque l'on creuse plus en profondeur dans la personnalité du jeune enfant. Plein de clowns, de rires, de couleurs, de joie...

Là où Bruce était propre sur lui-même, calme et timide, Jack était assez négligé, excité et extraverti.

Il riait à la moindre blague, même celles plutôt mauvaises. Bruce, lui, gardait toujours le sourire lorsqu'il était à ses côtés.

Le jeune Jack sortait le plus souvent que possible pour retourner au jardin d'enfant, y trouvant toujours Bruce. Et ce dernier s'y rendait tous les jours, grâce à l'autorisation de ses parents.

Petit à petit, en grandissant, Bruce notait de plus en plus de bleus sur la peau de Jack lorsqu'il revenait, souriant comme toujours.

Ils n'allaient plus jouer dans le parc, ils préféraient se balader en ville et discuter...

L'esprit de Jack se développant toujours de plus en plus, Bruce aimait discuter avec lui. Ses histoires abracadabrantes le faisaient rire.

Puis vint un jour où il lui demanda pourquoi il semblait toujours si amoché. Jack lui faisant confiance, se mit à lui raconter son histoire.

L'histoire de deux parents violents, alcooliques et fumeurs. L'histoire de deux enfants, Ethan et Jack, victimes des coups de leurs parents et témoins de leurs violentes disputes.

Bruce avait été... on ne peut plus choqué et triste pour Jack. Lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de venir vivre chez lui pour échapper à ses parents, il avait refusé. Catégoriquement. Son frère Ethan n'aurait jamais voulu quitter ses parents, violents ou non. Il les aimait malgré tout.

Et Jack n'aurait jamais accepté être séparé de son frère.

Durant les années collège, leurs liens s'étaient encore plus renforcés. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis que le monde ait pu porter, à n'en pas douter. Malgré le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas dans les mêmes écoles -Bruce étant bien sûr inscrit dans une école privée.

Personne n'osait trop les approcher.

Bruce semblait assez influant, étant né d'une des familles les plus riches et respectées de Gotham. Il était aussi musclé, faisant beaucoup d'arts martiaux, et espérant que cela fasse fuir les personnes aux mauvais desseins. Malheureusement, cela écartait aussi ses autres camarades.

Jack, lui, n'avait nul besoin d'avoir des muscles ou une famille influente. Son apparence à elle-même effrayait les autres : toujours couvert de bleus, les yeux fous, un sourire effrayant apparaissant n'importe quand et pour n'importe quoi -si bien que l'on se demande ce qu'il se passe dans son esprit- et un incroyable talent dans la physique chimie. Il n'avait aucun ami, mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour faire parler de lui. Faisant exploser des préparations étranges et dangereuses -qu'il créait dans le dos des professeurs- en plein cours, tout le monde connaissait au moins son prénom.

Se faisant expulser de toutes ses écoles, les coups s'abattaient contre sa peau déjà bien amochée. Tant et tellement que la douleur lui semblait de plus en plus supportable.

Dans le dernier collège où il fût pour sa dernière année, il ne fût pas expulsé. Grâce à Bruce. Ce dernier avait réussi à résonner Jack et à lui faire comprendre l'importance des études...

Seul Bruce pouvait réellement le remettre dans le droit chemin. Mais... le fils des Wayne commençait à croire que ce n'était plus qu'une question de mois avant qu'il ne puisse plus rien faire.

Jack se perdait de plus en plus dans son esprit, dans son monde intérieur, dans sa réalité erronée, qu'il ne semblait plus discerner la différence entre la sainteté d'esprit et la folie.

Puis vint le lycée. Et le petit cœur des deux adolescents fit des siennes.

Tout d'abord celui de Bruce, qui se rendit compte de son attirance pour un homme en particulier. La beauté si singulière de Jack l'avait longtemps fasciné, sans pour autant le rendre amoureux. Mais quand vient le jour où il souhaite trouver l'amour, son cœur lui crie le prénom de la seul personne qu'il ait toujours aimé.

Jack.

Puis vint le tour de ce dernier... Bon. Son esprit étant « légèrement » différent de celui de Bruce, il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte qu'il tenait vraiment beaucoup plus que ce qu'il ne croyait à son meilleur ami.

Ce n'est que lorsque Bruce fit le premier pas et l'embrassa qu'il se rendit enfin compte de ses sentiments.

C'était un jour de vacances, où Jack avait réussi pour la énième fois à fuguer de chez lui. Quoi que maintenant... Il sortait et rentrait comme il le souhaitait, ses parents sachant désormais qu'ils ne pourraient pas l'en empêcher.

Bruce avait décidé de faire le premier pas. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Il était, certes, très proche de Jack, mais jamais il ne voudrait risquer de le perdre.

De le faire fuir à cause de ses sentiments.

C'est donc un immense choix qui s'était imposé à lui : faire le premier pas et risquer le pire, ou ne jamais rien faire et vivre avec des sentiments cachés, comprimés.

Mais il ne voulait ni finir seul, ni vivre dans le secret. Alors tout son geste avait été basé sur l'espoir. L'espoir que ses sentiments soient réciproques.

Alors il l'avait embrassé. Cela avait, certes, prit Jack de court, mais ce dernier avait vite réagi. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé, non... À l'instant même où Bruce avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, il avait eu un déclic puis s'était vite rendu compte de son amour pour Bruce.

Puis, un jour, le drame.

En deux ans seulement, suite à certaines évolutions et autre, deux événements eurent lieu. Tous deux aussi déplorables l'un que l'autre.

La mort des parents de Bruce. Aucunement prémédité...

Jack fût mit au courant presque immédiatement, étant toujours là pour Bruce. Et ce dernier était on ne peut plus dévasté...

Puis, un soir, lorsque Jack est retourné chez lui... Il a trouvé son père assit à la table, sa mère allongé à terre, à côté, en sang. Son frère gisant non loin...

Et son père se tenait en face d'une bière, des larmes coulants le long de ses joues mais l'air tout à fait calme.

Comme imperturbable par ce qui se trouvait autour.

Jack s'est approché, lentement, presque pétrifié par ce qu'il voyait. Il a ensuite demandé à son père.

Et... pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'a pas vu son père saoul, furieux qu'il lui pose une question, les poings serrés.

Il a vu un homme à la voix tremblante, des mains bien trop écartées de sa bière si l'on compare à d'habitude, des yeux larmoyants... Mais toujours aucun regret dans la voix. Étrange. Cet homme était étrange.

« Je lui ai avoué. Je lui ai avoué ce que j'ai fais il y a six mois. La mort des Wayne. Tout. Cette arme, trouvée dans une poubelle, ce collier de perles scintillantes pendu autour du cou d'une femme à l'allure aisée, tenant son mari et son fils par la main. Le père du fils, tout aussi riche. Et le fils, heureux et rieur. Cette joie et cette richesse m'a rendu furieux. Ils ne se doutaient pas de la galère dans laquelle j'étais, dans laquelle j'ai grandi et dans laquelle ma famille se trouve. Je les ai buté. Enfin... Juste les parents. Je pouvais pas buter le gosse. Il était trop anéanti, enfin... Il était... J'ai pas eu la force. C'est tout.

Et j'ai tout dis à Scarlett, aujourd'hui. Elle m'a traité de monstre. Mais je n'en suis pas un... Elle se trompe sur mon compte... Quelle salope ! C'est pour ça que je l'ai buté ! Elle a essayé de s'enfuir ! Elle a essayé de me fuir... Putain ! Et Ethan est arrivé. J'l'ai buté. Pas de témoin. »

Il avait parlé comme s'il n'était pas en présence de son fils mais d'un inconnu, il avait fait un monologue, comme seul devant cette scène. Puis il s'est tourné vers Jack.

Et il a répété : « Pas de témoin. »

Il s'est brusquement levé, a attrapé le couteau encore planté dans le cœur de la mère de Jack puis s'est approché de lui.

Ce dernier l'a contourné assez rapidement, a empoigné la bouteille de bière encore pleine, l'a cassée sur le rebord de la table et s'est défendu contre son père.

La force de son géniteur était de loin supérieur à la sienne, mais sa vitesse le rendait inatteignable. Ce n'est que lorsque son père se fatigua qu'il put l'atteindre. Sa rage avait prit le dessus...

C'était de sa faute. Désormais, il vivrait orphelin, et c'était de sa faute. Certes, il lui restait son géniteur, mais mieux valait mourir que rester seul avec cet homme.

C'était de la faute de ce dernier si Bruce devenait distant, sans vie. La mort de ses parents pesant de plus en plus dans son cœur.

C'est donc avec rage qu'il a déchiqueté le cou de son père en criant. Il est ensuite resté plusieurs heures dans cette minuscule maison, puant la mort, l'alcool, la cigarette et la folie.

Durant ces quelques heures, il s'est amusé avec chaque corps. En découpant un sourire sur le visage de son père. Sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu de son vivant.

En découpant les mains de sa mère, qui avaient tant de fois servis à le frapper lorsqu'elle avait trop bu.

Mais en laissant intact son frère. Pauvre enfant malchanceux qu'il était, comme lui. Le second, le moins désiré. L'accident.

Au fil de ces longues heures, un sourire germait doucement sur ses lèvres. Son esprit déjà sombre voyait apparaître une zone d'ombre immense sur ses souvenirs.

Les derniers souvenirs de son ancienne vie étaient simplement... ces cadavres et un sourire. Le sourire de Bruce.

OoOoO

Ce monstre... Le Joker...

Il avait terrorisé bon nombre d'habitants, en condamnant quelques uns à sombrer dans le traumatisme.

Et ce sourire... Ce sourire affreux, étirant son visage comme aucun autre sourire n'aurait put le faire en ce monde...

Mais ce visage... Ce visage rappelait quelque chose à Bruce. À Batman. Ces traits lui étaient familier... Mais d'où ? Et d'où cette attirance envers lui pouvait-elle provenir ?

Le dernier homme qu'il avait désiré était Jack. Mais il avait disparu pour on ne sait quelle raison. Désormais, le seul souvenir lui restant de lui était son sourire.

Et étrangement, le souvenir de ce sourire, amusé et séducteur, se déformait peu à peu... Le sourire s'agrandissait, les lèvres se teintaient parfois de rouge, la bouche laissait échapper un rire ou deux...

Mais ce rire ne ressemblait plus à celui de Jack. Il semblait entièrement façonné par la folie, la rage et les cordes vocales semblaient pouvoir lâcher d'un instant à un autre.

Ce rire était celui du Joker, à n'en pas douter.

Et ce dernier se posait d'ailleurs beaucoup de questions à propos de son petit Batou.

Ces yeux bleus, ce visage carré aux traits stricts... Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part.

Mais où ? Le sourire de ses souvenirs semblait aller parfaitement avec ce visage, comme s'il venait de là.

Voilà pourquoi il voulait absolument un sourire sur ce visage... Un petit sourire...

Grâce à lui, peut-être se souviendrait-il de la personne qui lui avait donné ce sourire en souvenir. Son cœur s'accélérait dès qu'il y pensait... Mais de qui cela pouvait bien venir ?

OoOoO

Il la regarda tomber du haut de cet immeuble, sans la moindre trace de compassion ou de regret.

Cette chieuse, cette _Harley Quinn_ , avait cru pouvoir placer son sourire à la place de celui de ses souvenirs ? Ridicule. Absolument insensé, qui plus est.

Non... Il lui faut le sourire de Batman. La seul et unique personne qui semblait lui rappeler quelque chose. La seul et unique personne qui avait un effet incompréhensible sur son cœur. Qui lui donnait des frissons. Qui le rendait heureux.

OoOoO

Il l'avait là, sous ses mains. Batman ne pouvait plus bouger. Sa ceinture balancée au loin et ses membres liées de sorte qu'il ne puisse plus rien faire.

« Batou... Je ne pensais pas que tu te laisserais faire à ce point. »

La résistance de la chauve-souris démentait les paroles du Clown.

« Batman. Arrête donc de bouger à ce point, tu vas me faire tomber. »

En effet, le Joker était allongé sur lui, un couteau en main -mais ne comptant pas s'en servir à moins d'y être obligé- et un sourire collé au visage.

Sourire qui faisant encore et toujours frissonner Bruce, tout en l'énervant.

Mais qu'est-ce qui l'énervait ? La raison pour laquelle ce sourire était là ou la raison pour laquelle il le faisait frissonner ?

Il n'en avait aucune foutue idée.

« Souris... Je ne te demande que ça aujourd'hui... Souris, petite chauve-souris. »

Hors-de-question. Pourquoi sourirait-il ?

« Allez... Et je te libère. Allez... »

Non. Non, non, non et non.

Après de longues minutes, le grand et traumatisant sourire du Joker disparu pour laisser place à un visage triste.

Il se releva puis éteignit le bat-signal -ils se trouvaient sur le toit du GCPD, le bat-signal ayant aidé le Joker à piéger Batman, après qu'il ait ligoté Gordon pour qu'il n'intervienne pas.

« Tu ne veux pas, hein... ? J'ai besoin de toi pour me souvenir de quelque chose et tu ne m'aides pas...

\- Te souvenir de quoi ? »

Intrigué, Batman laissa échapper ses premiers mots de la soirée.

Il souhaitait se souvenir de quelque chose... mais quoi ?

Le Joker n'eut aucun sourire en entendant Batsy parler. Il posa simplement une main sur le rebord du bat-signal et regarda Gotham.

« Me souvenir de... Savoir de qui vient ce sourire gravé dans mes souvenirs. »

Il se retourna vers Batman puis s'assit en tailleur à côté de son corps immobile.

« Et ton visage me dit quelque chose Batou. D'où ? Aucune idée. Mais il me dit quelque chose. Moi, je ne te rappelle rien ? »

Aucune réponse.

Bien sûr que si, le visage du Joker lui disait quelque chose. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il y pensait, en devenant presque fou de part son ignorance.

Un petit rire résonna, provenant du Joker. Batman tourna son visage vers celui de son pire ennemi, qui affichait un léger sourire, amusé...

Et là, son cœur s'accéléra en ratant plusieurs battements.

Tout en se redressant du mieux qu'il pouvait, il articula tant bien que mal :

« Jack... ? »

Ce qui eu pour effet de faire disparaître le sourire du Clown. Un sourire germa sur les lèvres de Bruce, ayant pour effet de faire frissonner Jack.

Alors il ne se trompait pas. C'était bien Batman, le détenteur de son souvenir.

Et son sourire revint, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur incompréhensible. L'émotion qu'il ressentait venait chambouler tout son être. Des années et des années qu'il ne ressentait plus rien, et c'est finalement son pire ennemi qui lui fait alors redécouvrir une émotion enfouie au fond de lui depuis des années.

« C'est... Enfin... »

Hésitant, il plaça ses mains de chaque côté du masque, appuya sur un petit mécanisme désactivant le verrouillage de ce dernier puis le retira, lentement.

Il faillit s'évanouir en découvrant son visage mais n'en laissa rien paraître, comme à son habitude.

Bruce. Bruce Wayne.

Un milliards de souvenirs vinrent éclater dans sa mémoire. Tout lui revint. Tout.

Sa rencontre, leur amitié, son amour, leur premier baiser...

Les parents de Bruce, tués... Son père, un tueur... Sa famille, morte...

Comme pour oublier tous ces derniers souvenirs, il se jeta sur les lèvres de Bruce, partageant alors avec lui un baiser mêlant les émotions intenses de l'amour et des retrouvailles.

Mais au final... Le Joker avait besoin de Batou en tant qu'ennemi. Il l'aimait, ça oui. Mais... Sans Batman, le Joker n'était rien. Il voulait ardemment continuer à affronter sa belle chauve-souris.

Comme il souhaitait absolument continuer à embrasser -et plus si affinités- son beau play-boy.

En se séparant, il vit bien dans les yeux de Bruce qu'il ne savait plus trop quoi penser, quoi faire.

Alors il lui sourit. Il lui sourit de manière à le rassurer. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois puis se leva.

Et avant de partir, il fit glisser la ceinture pleine de Bat-gadgets auprès de son propriétaire, sachant pertinemment que Batman se débrouillerait ensuite pour se libérer de ses liens.

Puis il s'en alla en glissant un « À bientôt » à... son ennemi et amant.

 **FIN**

* * *

Généralement, les Joker x Batman finissent mal... J'ai même déjà lu l'histoire de quelqu'un qui pensait que tous les JxB devaient obligatoirement finir mal, enfin que c'était "obligatoire" en quelque sorte... C'est vrai que leur couple ne mène principalement à rien :) Ils peuvent pas être ennemis et en couple en même temps...

C'est pour ça que je me suis mise à imaginer des partie de leurs vies où ils oublient complètement qu'ils devraient être ennemis. Qu'ils sont simplement amants, amoureux... Enfin voilà quoi :P  
Puis j'ai essayé d'écrire une histoire autour d'eux... J'ai eu du mal à trouver l'inspiration, et même maintenant je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait une plutôt bonne fic... Juste "acceptable" disons :)

Mais... j'espère quand même que cette histoire vous aura plu ! Bye ! :)


End file.
